


Desire, I'm Hungry

by sleeplessabout_u



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, there's a second part, this needs to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessabout_u/pseuds/sleeplessabout_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Karma's first not-so-dry humping session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire, I'm Hungry

"You drive me crazy" Karma moans as Amy throws her against the bedroom door, pinning her hands above her head while sucking on her neck- _she's gonna leave a mark._ Amy lets go of Karma's hands, who immediately burry themselves on her messy blonde hair pulling at it a little, and Amy grasps at the back of her thighs until they move up to grip Karma's ass, pushing their hips together, making them moan into each others mouths.

They just got back from Shane's 'Labour Day-Night Party' and Amy hadn't been able to keep her hands off her girlfriend, she'd spent the night whispering things into her ear to make her shiver and touching her legs. _But_ the thing was that, when Karma tried to reciprocate (or at least, pull Amy into the nearest corner) she'll pull away like she hadn't had her hand up Karma's dress a second ago - and it drove Karma insane. So after Shane's party, and jumping Amy inside the car, and Amy whispering, "let's go to mine" in a tone that can make anyone- _you know_ , here they were.

And maybe they were still a _little_ drunk but this was pretty much what they're always thinking about every time they're alone together in a room. Thank god for liquid courage.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it" Amy says lowly into Karma's ear and hisses when Karma shivers and sinks her nails into her lower back, scratching and - _yeah, that's definitely a mark._

They've been doing this making out thing for a while, and it was getting more and more difficult for Amy to pull away, or to stop her hips from moving. The reason she's was _always_ the one stopping, is because she wants their first time making love to be special. Since they've both fucked up their first times, literally. They were both ready, they talked about it- they were a blushing mess and couldn't keep a straight face - but they _did._ And Karma was _sneaky_. Always teasing her and looking at her with mischievous eyes - and Amy would be lying if she said that the party stunt she pulled wasn't a _little_ because of that.

Amy wraps her arms around Karma's waist and lifts her up effortlessly, making her squeal, and practically carries her inside the room, and proceeds to throw Karma on the bed, who sinks into the mattress, looking like a small minx with lustful dark eyes, and flushed face and messy auburn hair - _she's perfect_ \- and Amy stays there for couple of seconds just staring, still not believing she's _that_ lucky.

That is until Karma purrs, "what are you waiting for, baby?" and then bites her bottom lip - yeah, that gets her moving all right.

Amy crawls over to Karma, like a tiger watching her prey, and straddles her hips and leans on her elbows and they start kissing again. Harshly, _deliciously_ , with synchronized movements - like their mouths were made to kiss the other. It's desperate, but not rushed, and she doesn't know why exactly, but it's getting her really fucking hot. And by the way Karma's squirming under her, she wasn't the only one.

It's getting hot like, _too hot-_ and when Amy takes Karma's bottom lip between her teeth and pulls it a little - Karma groans throatily and sits up with Amy on her lap, "It's so hot right now," she says breathlessly, "you must be-" and she doesn't bother to finish as she starts bunching Amy's blouse, "take it off" she pants and Amy looks at her for a minute until she shrugs and grabs the end of the shirt to pull it up and Karma just stares- the way Amy's abs contracts at the movement and her biceps - _goddamn..._

As soon as the shirt's off (and Karma's done leering) she wraps her arms around Amy's waist, pulling her close, and starts leaving open mouth kisses everywhere she can reach. On Amy's jaw, her neck, shoulders, on her chest, between her boobs - and there's sucking and Amy's mouth is opened as she moans and grabs the back of Karma's neck to hold her in place.

Karma has her hands by Amy's ribs when Amy stops her, "Wait. It's not fair. I'm not gonna be the only one half naked, you're wearing a dress. And-"

"Then take it off" Karma says casually as she lays back on the bed and puts her arms up with a dopey smile on her face and half lidded eyes, and - _wow, this out of clothes thing is pretty new_ and Amy will be really fucking mad if she doesn't remember this entire thing in the morning.

Even though she's pretty sure she's only drunk on Karma's smell, and warmth, right now. They're both drunk on each other.

With trembling hands, Amy takes the bottom of Karma's white knee dress, pressing her hands against hot skin as she lifts it up - "Whoa..." Amy is totally a boob girl, it's official now as her hands don't hesitate to immediately attach to them, and Karma moans at the contact.

"Whoa me? Whoa you..." Karma pants as her hands travel from the valley of Amy's breasts to the her abs, slipping a little under the waistband of her jeans "take these off too" her fingers hook on the fly of the pants and she looks at Amy hopefully

"But- wait-"

"Uh uh honey," she shakes her head at Amy playfully, "you said yourself. It's not fair." She smirks, "Now I'm in my underwear and you still have jeans on so, do something about it"

Amy sighs and rolls over next to Karma's side as she fights to get out of her jeans, but then Karma grabs the side of her face and takes her earlobe into her mouth and _oh_ \- "you're distracting me" Amy moans and feels Karma smirk against her cheek, "Could you hurry up then, baby?" Karma says on purpose, she knows how much Amy loves when she calls her baby.

And the second Amy's out of those skinny jeans, Karma just- jumps her, she straddles Amy's navel and they're back kissing. Their tongues tangling delicately against each other, teasing each other. And out of nowhere Karma pulls away, and Amy rises up on her elbows to chases her mouth blindly, "Wha- why-" she asks breathlessly and Karma pushes her by her shoulders until she's on her back with her arms on her sides and Karma sits there, on top of her, running her eyes all over her.

" _God,_ look at you," Karma says slowly as she runs her nails firmly over Amy's torso and Amy's chest starts heaving rapidly as short nails travel down her lower abdomen, "you don't even know how much I want to see you, _make_ you, come..." she mutters looking as her own nails dip under the waistband of her panties and Amy groans a, "C'mere" and pulls Karma down again to claim that delectable mouth in hers.

Amy starts moving a little so they can be in a more comfortable position and that turned out to be with Karma between her legs, and then Karma shifts her hips and Amy feels- _oh my god._

She breaks the kiss to take a breath and Karma's mouth attaches to her neck, "You're- you're so-" she can't even finish...

" _Wet?,_ " Karma whispers slowly against her ear, " _mhmm_ " she hums as she rubs herself sensually inside Amy's thighs, she moans, "I can certainly _feel_ that I'm not the only one..." and Amy groans and wraps her long legs around her waist and Karma whimpers at the contact and buries her face inside Amy's neck as she moves her hips in a slow rhythm.

Amy can feel Karma's hot breaths on her warm skin, they're a whimpering mess and Amy has never felt like this, this _need_ \- it's animalistic and she feels out of control and-

_She needs more._

So, with a frustrated grunt she rolls Karma on her back, getting a surprise yelp out of her girlfriend at the sudden change of positions, and runs her hands up Karma's legs and then lifts her thighs to hook them around her hips as she starts moving frantically against her.

She's getting there, she doesn't know _where_ exactly but she's _right there..._

And the bed's kind of moving, she should slow down... But then she feels hands on her ass, guiding her, _encouraging her_ and - _oh god, fuck it_ \- and she places her face on Karma's neck licking and sucking all the skin to try and silence the moans, grunts, _whimpers,_ escaping loudly out of her mouth.

_More, more, more, just a little more_ \- and when lifts her face to look at Karma, who's wearing a concentrated frown on her face and her mouth open and swollen lips repeating a mantra of 'so good's and oh, right there's' and Amy bites on the part where Karma's neck meets her shoulder and- that does it.

Karma moans her name and arches her back against the mattress and- she's done.

It happens.

Amy swears she feels fireworks, donuts- _she sees fucking Jesus_ \- exploding behind her eyelids as she bites on Karma shoulder and grunts, collapsing on top of her.

She stays there (dead) for a while, and she vaguely feels as the tip of Karma's fingers trace across her spine and Amy's pretty sure she can stay here forever, engulfed by Karma's neck, and then-

"Holy shit, imagine this naked," and Amy can hear the smile on her voice, "lesbian sex is awesome" she sighs contently and Amy hums approvingly at that, "I mean, you- you were just-" and her finger dip just a little under the backside of Amy's panties, "fucking hot, and-" the looks at Amy appreciatively, "the way you were moving-" she says lowly as her thumbs rubs circles on Amy's hipbones and Amy feels that familiar tingling on her lower stomach again-

"You have to stop.." Amy says muffled by Karma's neck and Karma giggles at the feeling.

"Why? You wanna go again?" Karma says playfully but Amy can see the serious look on her eyes and she decides she needs to get off (no pun intended) if she wants to be able to walk again.

"You're insatiable" she retorts and she rolls over and Karma instantly curls on her side resting her head on her chest as Amy puts her arm around her.

"And you're hot" she smirks at Amy, rolls her eyes with a smile, "and I love you" she says softly looking at Amy's bright eyes and Amy throws her one of those smiles she loves the most, the little shy one that gets her heart thumping wildly on her chest. Always.

"Me too" Amy replies and kisses Karma's sweaty forehead, "Jesus, we need a shower" she scrunches her nose and Karma heads shots up, "Together?" Karma asks, wide eyes full of hope.

And Amy laughs lovingly - _she looks so fucking cute right now-_ "No"

"Amy!" Karma calls as Amy gets out of the bed and starts walking towards the bathroom, and Karma can't help to run her eyes all over her girlfriend's perfect body and she doesn't react on time when Amy turns and notices her lustful gaze and Amy smirks at her.

"I was reconsidering my decision," she starts and Karma flees from the bed in a second, "but I don't think you're going to be able to keep your hands to yourself..."

And Karma starts nodding like a maniac, "Yes! I will! I promise" and she pouts at Amy.

She knows she won - and Amy knows it too, because she rolls her eyes and gestures the bathroom with a tilt of her head and walks that way.

When Karma's sure Amy's she's out of earshot, she mutters, " _Yeah right_ " to herself and runs off to her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> another repost and the tittle's based on the song Desire by Meg Myers. please go hear it.


End file.
